I'll Stand By You
by klainebowpower
Summary: Everyone would think Quinn Fabray spends her time hanging out in parties or rehearsing cheerleading routines, as she is the capitain of the Cheerios and most popular girl at McKinley High. But she has a hidden talent, one she wished the world could see and appreciate. Full summary inside! (Faberrittana story)
1. Popularity Pressure

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi there! This is my first ever Glee fanfic– so PLEASE, don't judge me. I wouldn't make an outstanding fanfic, but this is basically the best I can do :3**

**Oh, by the way, Glee Club doesn't exist, or well, it ****_does_**** exist but it really sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! And the name was inspired by a Fabereittana community.**

**SUMMARY: Everyone would think Quinn Fabray spends her time hanging out in parties or rehearsing cheerleading routines, as she is the capitain of the Cheerios and most popular girl at McKinley High. But she has a hidden talent, one she wished the world could see and appreciate. Luckily for her, three girls are going through similar situations, and the four will unite and share an unbreakable bond between them. See how Quinn makes her dreams come true, finds love and goes through an awful lot of drama. Faberrittana friendship, Finchel, Quick, Brittana, maybe some Klaine.**

* * *

-Awful! Do it again, this time make it right!- Sue Sylvester's voice blasted through the speakers.

She rolled her eyes at a confused Brittany starting the routine with her left foot, instead of her right. As the coach of the Cheerios team from McKinley High, her job was to make her Cheerios win Regionals– no, _Nationals_. And they would do that by practicing a lot. Besides, it was fun.

-Brittany, your _right_ foot!- She shouted.

Brittany groaned as a random cheerleader glared at her. She shrugged it off: that Cheerio was always mean to everyone.

-Again from the top!- Sue ordered.

The Cheerios started their routine again, this time perfectly, not making a single mistake. Sue sighed. She could see slight insecurity in Brittany's eyes, especially when it came to recognizing what foot should she step with.

-You think this is hard? This might be the easiest routine I have ever planned!- Sue exclaimed. -Do it again!

* * *

-I'm exhausted,- Brittany mumbled.

All the Cheerios stood on the girls' locker room, about to shower. Most were complaining.

-Well, it _is _worth it. That way, we'll win Nationals,- Santana, another Cheerio, pointed out.

Some agreed. Some argued. Quinn Fabray didn't really care. All she tried to do was to make her best and be Sue's favourite Cheerio. But deep down inside, she wasn't really sure. She had lived through pleasing Sue Sylvester and the entire school, holding a weight extremely hard to lift. That was how pressure felt like. And she felt that every single day.

Quinn sighed and got into the shower. She always felt relaxed on times like that, when she was alone. She felt the warmth of the water touch her skin and smiled. Almost naturally, she started to sing.

_Small town homecoming queen_

_She's the star in this scene_

_There's no way to deny she's lovely_

_Perfect skin, perfect hair_

_Perfumed hearts everywhere_

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_Maybe I'm just jealous_

_I can't help but hate her_

_Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

_[Chorus:]_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president_

_She must be heaven sent_

_She was never the last one standing_

_A backseat debutante_

_Everything that you want_

_Never too harsh or too demanding_

_Maybe I'll admit it_

_I'm a little bitter_

_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_

_She's Miss America and... she's Miss America_

_I'm just the girl next door..._

Quinn's eyes filled with water, which was definitely not the water from the shower. She _knew_ she was the prom queen, the cheerleader. The one who stole anyone's chances of an amazing year. And honestly, she felt awful about it. Quinn Fabray wasn't the arrogant Cheerio everyone thought she was. No, she was so much more than that. But proving it meant risking her popularity– and right now, being on the top of the social pyramid was the best choice. Even though she didn't really enjoy it. Because it was _way_ harder than what people always thought.

* * *

Hours later, Quinn was standing by her locker, watching on the corner of her eye a brunette staring at her. It was creeping Quinn out, but she decided to wait. The brunette sighed.

"Okay, Rachel," she said to herself, not loud enough for Quinn to hear. "She's got the talent. You just have to convince her. And she _can_ help you become a star, and you must value it."

Rachel walked up to Quinn and smiled. -Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, even though you might already know that...- Her phrase faded away as Quinn gave her a "who-the-hell-are-you" look. -...okay...- Rachel continued, -I've seen you.

-Of course you've seen me, I'm capitain of the Cheerios. Plus you've been staring at me for, like, an hour,- Quinn replied.

-No, I've seen you..._ Earlier. Today._

Quinn bit her lip. Today... Either the Cheerios routine, Science class, Spanish class or her song in the shower.

-W-what do you mean?- Quinn asked nervously.

-Quinn, you've got a gift. You sing amazingly... I mean, I'm the best, but you could easily be the second.- Rachel said.

Quinn cursed to herself. It was supposed to be kept a secret. She wasn't joining Glee Club or something.

-Look, Rachel, I feel flattered, but I've got a reputation to protect,- Quinn answered simply. -I've _never_ been slushied before. And I want to finish high school and still say that.

-I've been slushied hundreds of times. Hell, even thousands. Yet, I'm happy. Because I'm doing something I want to. Are you?- Rachel asked.

Quinn was shocked. She looked at Rachel, speechless, and Rachel knew Quinn wasn't feeling happy.

-Just.. Give me a call if you change your mind.- Rachel wrote down her number and handed it to Quinn. With that, she walked away.

And Quinn stuck the number to the inside door or the locker.


	2. Like A Cheerleader

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the second chapter! Sorry if it sucks ans the makeover description includes words:**

**a) Badly spelled**

**b) That don't exist**

**c) All of the above**

**Because my first language is Spanish, so this is kinda hard :S**

**Shout-out: Please read "Oops I Fell In Love" by true fangirl and "Pregnant" by randombookfan if you love Finchel just as much as we do! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee :(:**

* * *

The next day, Rachel was on her Maths classroom, thinking. Thinking about Quinn. About her future. Quinn wouldn't continue being a cheerio when she turned 30. Some crap about getting old and fat. So she couldn't have decided what she wanted to do of her life. But Rachel did. She was destined to sing and be a Broadway star. And maybe, just maybe, people like Quinn could be her back up singers. But that wasn't Rachel's idea... No, this time, she could temporarily share the spotlight. She _had_ to. And she would share it with a certain blonde. But Rachel knew the spotlight was too big for two... And she had a perfect plan for that.

-Why would my Cheerios want to join the Glee Club?- Sue asked.

-Simple: they all might have talent, talent to be backups in my solos,- Rachel lied. Well, it wasn't technically a lie, but Rachel wanted them to join for another reason.

-Rachel, look around,- Sue ordered. Rachel looked around Sue's office. -You can see hundreds of trophies, right? Well, Glee club has exactly that much slushies thrown. Glee Club is for losers, and popular kids aren't them. You understand?- Rachel nodded. -Now get the hell out of my office.

Rachel sighed as she walked out of Sue's office. She wasn't dissappointed at all, she was expecting that. There was a very small chance the cheerleaders would join, and it was _really_ small. They were on top of the social pyramid, why would they risk their reputation? The whole school would not help, either. They would only make them feel like crap. If there was a way to make them not notice...

Then, she knew. She knew how to make Quinn and two other Cheerios –or popular people– quit cheerleading for music. The whole school would judge them, so she had to convince them when the school just wasn't watching.

_Summer time_.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was just walking by the lockers when his phone buzzed. He checked the Caller ID, to see a picture of a smiley brunette girl.

-Hi Rachel,- he said through the phone.

-Hi, Kurt? I need you to do me a favour,- Rachel asked.

-Sure, what's up?

-Tell me, when's the next party? You know, the popular parties?

-Wow, Rach, I feel flattered.. How am I supposed to know that? Not that I don't, anyway.

-Your boyfriend might be gay, but he's great friend with the football team.

-Fine... Well, it's today at 7:30 p.m, the Cheerios and the football team are invited. What are you going to do?

-Well, I thought so, so I also need you to make your best copy of a Cheerios outfit, along with the make up and hairstyle. Come to my house by 6:00 p.m, and take Mercedes with you, 'kay?

-But, Rachel, our sleepover isn't until next Friday...

-Then we'll have to make it sooner.

Rachel hung up and texted Mercedes, telling her the same she told Kurt, except for the Cheerios outfit thing. She then paused and wondered whether Mercedes or Kurt should be the one Rachel would shine with. Mercedes was a diva like her, and she sung amazingly. So why not? They would sound wonderful together. But then again, Mercedes was a diva. And the spotlight was just too small for two divas. Kurt was not an option, even though him and Rachel sounded pretty great together: she had decided it was a girls only thing. If any girl ever decided to join...

* * *

That night, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt on Rachel's house, waiting for Rachel to step out of the bathroom in her brand-new Cheerios outfit.

-Are you ready?- Mercedes asked impatiently.

-Almost!- Rachel answered.

-Let her take as much as she wants, beauty needs time.- Kurt told Mercedes.

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes as Rachel got out ofthe bathroom.

-You look...- Mercedes started to say, astonished.

-...like a real cheerleader,- Kurt finished.

Rachel smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. She did look like a Cheerio. But her hair didn't.

-Kurt, hair?- Rachel asked.

-Sure!- Kurt replied, grinning. -Mercedes, pass me the hairstyling kit.

Kurt combed Rachel's hair into a perfect high ponytail, added some extensions to make Rachel's hair look longer and used clips for Rachel's fringe, so no one could recognize it. -I love makeovers,- he mumbled with a smile. He looked at Rachel and smiled. So did Mercedes. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

-Wow, I'm finally a Cheerio,- She commented.

-What do you need the outfit for, anyway?- Mercedes asked.

-Tonight, I'm crashing a party.- Rachel answered.

-For what?

-For fun.


	3. Faking, Lying, Pretending

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you like it (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee and never will :(:**

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. She didn't believe Rachel, and she was correct doing that. But Rachel didn't notice Mercedes. She was too busy trying to pay attention to Kurt's plan instead of squealing and screaming.

-So, if anyone asks you, your name is..- Kurt said.

-Emily Harrison,- Rachel answered quickly.

-You are in...

-Sophomore year. But I'm in Junior year, why do I have to pretend I'm younger?

-Because they won't recognize you. Anyway. Are you single?

-Yes.

-Remember not to invent a random boyfriend.

-Okay!

-And, oh, DON'T wear your outfit everywhere. It will get dirty.

-Gee, fine.

Kurt smiled.

-Well, you're ready.

They all cheered as Rachel put on her pajamas and the three of them watched a bunch of romantic movies.

The next day, Rachel was standing by her locker, reading Kurt's text.

"WEAR YOUR CHEERIO OUTFIT!"

Rachel was confused. She just stared at the text message. Kurt had said not to wear it. "Why?" She asked, more to herself.

-So people will remember you tonight,- Kurt answered from behind her.

Rachel rolled her eyes as Kurt gave her a purple bag.

-It's my aunt's. She gave it to me for my sixth birthday because I asked her to,- Kurt explained. -The outfit is inside. Go to the bathroom and put your clothes there. I will fix your hair during Science class. We're gonna skip classes.

Rachel mouthed the word "Thanks" as she ran to he girls' bathroom. She quickly changed into the Cheerios uniform and smiled. She got out just as the bell rang, and let Kurt tie her hair into a ponytail like the day before. They both smiled when they were done.

-Amazing,- Kurt said. -Now go to cheerleading practice in two hours.

-But I don't know the routine...- Rachel complained.

-I'll teach you. I've been spying on them...

-You wanna be one too?

-Yeah...

Rachel laughed and followed Kurt into the dance classroom, where Rachel practiced ballet really often. He taught Rachel the routine and she learnt it in an hour out of two, leaving them extra time to work on Rachel's acting.

-Just remember... Left foot, right foot, left foot...

-Yeah, I got this.

Rachel smiled.

-Okay, Ra– sorry, Emily, I'm going to see how can you act. So, let's say I'm a handsome football player. I ask you if you're single.

-Yes, I am.

-If you are in Junior year?

-No, I'm not.

-If I can make out with you, or something more?

-No, you can't.

-Perfect, Rach, you've got this!

They smiled, and the bell rang. Rachel waved to Kurt as she got into Maths class. She saw some guys stare at her, a little too much, and smiled. But then, she saw Santana. Staring at her weirdly.

-Uh, who are you?- Santana asked her.

-I'm Emily Harrison. I'm in Sophomore year.- Rachel replied.

-So why haven't I seen you?

-I dunno. I'm not always on the top of the pyramid.

Santana shrugged and turned around, as Rachel smiled to herself. If she could convince a cheerleader herself, she could do great in the party.

Only Santana wasn't really convinced...

-Cheerios, listen up! We're practicing the newest routine.- Sue shouted.

The cheerleaders obeyed and started the routine, Rachel on the very back doing it perfectly. She made it through the entire practice without anyone looking at her, but in the locker room, when no one was there, she started to sing, just a random song popping into her head:

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well baby, they're tumbling down_

Rachel stopped when she heard another voice:

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

It was Quinn's voice. Again. And then, Rachel remembered exactly why she wanted to do it: to be able to shine with a friend by her side, who had just discovered a talent she never thought she had.


	4. Spin The Bottle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's 00:52 in the morning and I'm just so bored (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I never will. Get over it people, and stop asking for disclaimers.**

That night, Rachel was on her room with Kurt, practicing what to say. How to act. How to _lie. _When she was done, she asked Kurt to drive her to a Cheerio's house– where the party was. Kurt drove her all the way to the Cheerio's house, obeying Rachel's orders of "not gettting off the car". Rachel stepped off the car and waved Kurt goodbye, just as she opened the door of the house. She glanced around the room. It was really noisy and there were lots of people. Okay, she expected that. She saw a football player look at her, like checking her out. He was hot, but Rachel could see he was a player, and she ddn't want that kind of guy as a boyfriend. He walked up to her.

-Hotties like you belong upstairs,- he said with a smile.

-No, thank you,- Rachel said quickly.

-It's just a game of Spin The Bottle,- he explained. Rachel looked at him suspiciously, but then went upstairs. -At least it starts like that...- he muttered, not loud enough for Rachel to hear.

Rachel opened the door to a room and saw Quinn, Santana, Brittany, some Cheerios and some football players sitting on a circle on the floor.

-Puck, you brought more people?- A football player asked.

-Yeah. This is...- he started to say.

-Emily,- Rachel finished.

Puck and Rachel sat down as Santana rolled her eyes.

-Can we start?- She asked impatiently.

Puck smiled and put an empty bottle on the middle of a circle. He span the bottle and it pointed at Santana. They both kissed, and then started making out, until some Cheerios stopped them. Mainly because they were jealous, but also because they weren't comfortable watching 'Pucktana' make out right in front of them. Santana span the bottle and it pointed at Brittany. They kissed, and Brittany grabbed the bottle. She span the bottle, and it pointed to a tall, good-looking football player, the quarterback to be exact: Finn Hudson. Brittany kissed Finn, and Rachel couldn't help but feel jealous. She looked at the ground, pretty bored since the bottle had never pointed at her. But then, when Fnn span the bottle, it pointed at her. Finn kissed her, and Rachel kissed him back. She felt a spark, a connection. She knew she was enjoying the kiss, and so was Finn. But when they stopped kissing, Rachel looked around, and remembered where she was. Who she was pretending to be. What would have happened if she wasn't pretending to be Emily Harrison. She ran away from the room and found herself an empty room in floor two. A tear ran down her face, just as a very confused Finn Hudson entered the room.

-Sorry, I just...- Rachel apologized.

-...freaked out?- Finn finished. -It happened to me.

-It's not that, it's just...- Rachel sighed. -Nothing.

She smiled, and Finn smiled back. They leaned closer, and Finn's smile grew bigger.

-What do you think of going on a date?- He asked casually.

-Sure...- Rachel started to say, then remembered her cheerleader role. -Pick me up at 8:00, we'll go to Breadstix.

Finn smiled. That was exactly the date he was hoping for. They go out of the room, Rachel going towards the first floor, when she heard music:

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it!_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Rachel guessed the sound came from downstairs. The voices singing were two female voices, that sounded way too familiar for Rachel...

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

She ran downstairs, as fast as she could, to recognize the voices. She needed to know who was singing.

_I kissed a girl, and I liked it!_

When she finally got downstairs, she couldn't believe her eyes. She was seeing the two girls she had never thought she would hear them sing and an entire crowd cheering for them.

_I liked it!_


	5. Shocking

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please read "Oops I fell in love" by true fangirl and "Pregnant" by randombookfan. Yes, I know I'm always asking that, and no, I'm not going to stop doing it.**

**Please review? I know the feeling to be lazy to write a review (not saying it happens to you guys) but at least try... I would love to have over 3 reviews (two are mine correcting mistakes)**

* * *

The last person Rachel was expecting to be singing was Santana Lopez.

And in second place, came Brittany Pierce.

Rachel stared at the two girls, shocked. She was surprised barely by seeing them sing, not that she cared about the lyrics. Santana and Brittany had kissed earlier, but it was merely a coincidence they were singing "I Kissed A GIRL and I LIKED IT". In fact, the rest of the lyrics said quite the opposite, and it was just one of the best songs in the DJ´s playlist.

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. Santana Lopez was known as a liar, a cheater, a player, a hot Cheerio or just a bitch, but what Rachel just saw was exactly the opposite. And Brittany... Well, Brittany was less bitchy, but still.. Wow. It was tremendously shocking to see the three most popular girls of the whole school sing. But Rachel _knew _about the karaoke. In fact, that was one of the reasons she actually came to the party. That, getting to know the popuar parties and jus feelling different. Being called a "hottie" by Puck was great, getting to hang out with popular Cheerios was awesome, and her kiss with Finn -her first kiss, actually, since she was 'too busy' or extremely picky- was amazing. It was officially the best party of her life. But right now, she had to focus on Santana and Brittany being incredible singers, though she couldn´t help a smile appear on her face.

"Thanks guys!"

Brittany´s voice made Rachel snap back to reality, realizing it was about time she told Santana and Britany her plans. Her plans to make them the most successful group in the world. And they would have to say yes- otherwise, they would know what Rachel Berry was capable to do for fame.

* * *

-So you´re telling us we should quit the Cheerios and join the Glee Club?

-Yes.

-No fucking way, Berry.

Rachel sighed, seeing an angry Santana and a confused Brittany, that beautiful Saturday morning after the party.

-Santana, I understand you will not sacrifice your reputation to prove how talented you can be, but I´m not saying you should be a really active Glee Club member. I´m just asking you to show off that amazing voice you´ve got. Same for you, Brittany.

-I won´t. I just won´t,- Santana complained.

-And the karaoke? Why did you do it?

-I was drunk!

Rachel rolled her eyes. She perfectly knew Santana wasn´t drunk– at least during the karaoke.

-No, you weren´t,- Brittany said.

Santana sighed. She couldn´t be angry to Brittany; she was her best friend... And kissed real good.

-Look, you are already a loser so you have pretty much nothing to lose. I´m a popular girl, and I can´t turn into a loser in two minutes. I won´t lie, singing is fun,- Santana started to say.

-It´s fun to me too,- Brittany agreed.

-But it isn´t fun to have the whole school laugh at your face and slushie you, right?- Rachel finished. -That´s why I have the perfect plan for you. For Quinn.

-Quinn sings too?- Brittany asked.

-Yes, and she sings just as good as you two. But anyway, you just have to have the school not notice.- Rachel said.

-Impossible much?- Santana said ironically.

-That would be in a week or so,- Rachel said. -In summer.

-But you said we have to join the Glee Club, and there's no Glee Club in summer,- Brittany said.

-Because we're not going to be in New Directions,- Rachel explained. -We're going to make our own music group.

-Oh, joy. Let's make a band out of nowhere,- Santana said sarcastically.

-You're right, it's kind of fast.- Rachel agreed. Brittany nodded, not looking up from her cellphone.

-So what are you going to do?- Santana asked.

-Brittany, give me that phone. I'm pretty sure you have it.

-Have what?- Brittany asked.

-Quinn's number.


	6. Some Explanations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for the amazing reviews and following this story. I'm so sorry I never replied, but I promised myself I would reply to every single review, on a chapter, because I would feel special if it happened to me, soI'm doing it just in case you like it too. (:**

**LovingLizForever: Thank you so much! I had read a Victorious Bade fic some months ago, but I couldn't continue it, then I was seeing your profile, saw your story and realized it was the one I could never finish! Yay! (:**

**Emri: Thank you so much! **

**Linksys: Why, thank you so much! It's great to see that you like it!**

**Catlover10808: Yay! I'm glad you liked that!**

**FabPezBerry: Sorry :( I just love Finchel! Yeah, I like Pezberry too... Friendship... But that's close, I guess. Oh, thanks! (:**

**faberryfan: Thank you, and sorry :( Like I said to FabPezBerry, I just love Finchel. It will have really close Faberry friendship, though (:**

**Tessa: Whoa! I guess everyone likes a different pairing! (: Well, thank you for the great review! **

* * *

-Hi?

-Hi Quinn, it's Brittany.

Quinn bit her lip. She was having a good time by herself, and there was no need for another cheerleader to invite her to another party. She didn't really get along with the Cheerios: in fact, when they talked to each other, it was either about the cheerleading routines or when they were drunk. She gave the rest of the Cheerios her number because she was supposed to: they were _cheerleaders, _just like her.

-Hi Brit, what's up?- Quinn asked casually, acting friendly.

-Well, Rachel is telling me to give her the phone, so bye!- Brittany answered.

Quinn was surprised. _Rachel?_ How come Rachel had Brittany's phone? How come Rachel was even on the same room than Brittany?

-Hi, Quinn,- Rachel said through the phone.

-Rachel... What's happening?- Quinn asked.

-I'm going to make this quick: you need to come to Santana's house so we can explain everything.

Quinn's eyes widened in shock. _They were in Santana's house?!_

-Okay, I'll go now,- Quinn replied, then hung up.

Rachel smiled to herself. Her plan was working.

-So? What did she say?- Santana asked.

-She's coming.

* * *

-You know, Berry, I never asked you what were you doing yesterday at the party,- Santana said.

-W-what are you talking about?- Rachel asked.

-Simple, you knew about the karaoke when you weren't really supposed to. You weren't invited.- Santana replied.

-Okay, I crashed the party. I needed to!

-I don't understand,- Brittany said.

-Look, I needed to see what this was all about. I did hear about the karaoke, so I went to see who would sing and how. To see who would join my group. To see who had talent, who had that talent they were never going to discover by themselves.- Rachel explained. -So I disguised. I was Emily Harrison for the rest of the day and the party. And it was the greatest time I ever had.

-Why didn't you just quit Glee Club, become athletic, act popular and join the Cheerios?- Brittany asked.

-No matter how much I tried, I don't belong there. It's not as easy as it seems. Besides, that would mean quitting the Glee Club, and singing is something I love to do. I wouldn't quit for anything in the world, because I'm happy and talented.

Santana was about to open her mouth to complain, when the girls heard a knock on the door. Rachel opened it and smiled at a confused Quinn.

-Hi, Quinn!- Rachel greeted.

-Rachel... Brittany... Santana... Hi...- Quinn said awkwardly.

-Well, have a seat!- Rachel said.

Quinn sat down on one of the chairs, as Rachel sat next to her, in front of Brittany and Santana. After some awkward glances between them, Rachel sighed.

-So, we're here to talk about us. About you guys. About that talent you've been hiding and trashing away.- Rachel said.

-I already said it, I won't do it, Emily,- Santana complained.

-Emily?- Quinn asked, confused.

-Rachel lied and crashed yesterday's party pretending she was a girl named Emily,- Brittany explained.

-What? It wasn't like that... Well, anyway, let's talk about singing. You guys are talented. You deserve to get the spotlight: and you definitely don't deserve not being appreciated by a bunch of football players with slushies. You want to shine: I can see that. But your reputations are at risk, right? Well, I think Brittany and Santana already know, but you don't, Quinn. You don't know my amazing plan for a girls only band on Summer, when all the football players and Cheerios are on different places. So what do you say?

Quinn just stared at Rachel, shocked: the same expression on her face than two days ago, only ten times worse. There was something Quinn was too damn scared to admit: _Rachel was right_. Singing made Quinn happy. If her reputation wouldn't be ruined, she sure as hell would quit the Cheerios and probably even join the Glee Club, but she couldn't.

-I can consider your offer,- Santana said casually.

-Now, quit acting and finally say the truth! You guys surely love singing as much as I do, and the only thing stopping you is popularity. Face it, you are probably struggling against accepting Rachel's suggestion. So I'll speak for you guys, specially Santana, when I say it sounds amazing to do this.- Quinn complained.

-Is that a yes?- Rachel asked hopefully.

-Definitely.


	7. Promises and Deals

**AUTHOR´S NOTE: Hi guys, I managed somehow to sing into fanfiction in school. I had this written, so I guess I should just publish this. I can´t continue it, so I´m really sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

Quinn sighed as Rachel couldn´t help but squeal in excitement. Her plan had gone perfectly: Quinn, Brittany and Santana had accepted to join her band. And that would definitely help Rachel´s career: who wants to see a loser singing? Nobody. Who wants to see three Cheerios and a loser singing? Everybody. It was like a girls only small Glee Club, where they chose any song they wanted and didn´t really have to be on Rachel´s shadow all the time.

"So if we´re going to do this, at least let´s get started," Rachel said.

"Berry, you said it yourself. We´ll do this on _summer. _There´s the Cheerios' Nationals competition, and we won´t get distracted by this, or worse, make Coach Sylvester kick us out of the Cheerios. Britt, Quinn and I have a reputation to protect, so wait until Nationals. Then we´ll plan everything, and I promise we will." Santana complained.

"Just... Promise something, fine?" Rachel asked. "You´re Cheerios. I´m a loser. You hate me, but during summer, if we´re going to make this, let´s be friends. On school you guys can hate on me, but please try to get along with me on summer. I´ll try too. We can be friends, you know."

"Fine, we will," Quinn promised, right before Santana or Brittany could say sonething else.

Rachel smiled. She didn't care at all about them having to wait. In fact, she could even wait a month if necessary. But right now, she was on her way to success. Rachel Berry was finally going to get what she deserved: being a star.


	8. Figure It Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's I'll Stand By You, a brand new chapter after ages! Enjoy :)**

**Btw, for those who didn't know, my baby sister was born 20 days ago :)**

**A special message: happy birthday Agus! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I dis, it would be crap. And zombies/ghosts would exist (in ther words, Finn would somehow be alive) and Tina would be DEAD. Seriously, I hate her.**

* * *

Quinn was sitting in a coffee shop near the mall. She was relaxed, having a nice time and lon– alone. There wasn't anyone with her, but she didn't want anyone to be. She was fine by herself. Everyone she had met were Cheerios or fotball players and they were shallow, self-centered and mean. Quinn didn't want to hang out with them. That was why she'd spend her weekends alone, then pretend she had been with friends. She didn't feel lonely, not at all. But there wasn't denying that she was alone, and sort of wishing she was spending her time with people she cared about... If she could find them.

Suddenly, she saw two red figures standing far from her. They walked closer to Quinn, and then they reached her.

"Q?"

"Brittany... Santana..."

"What the hell?"

Just then, Quinn knew she was screwed. She looked at the two girls and sighed. "Why on earth are you wearing your Cheerios uniform?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Works on guys," Brittany simply answered, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"But we didn't come here to talk about that." The Latina dragged two seats to Quinn's table for her and her best friend.

"What is it, then?"

"We know your little secret."

Quinn froze. They knew it? No, it couldn't happen. Still, they apparently knew something about her. "W-What is it?" She asked nervously.

"You don't trust us," the blonde said, looking sad.

"What Brittany meant," Santana added, "is that you don't like us. You avoid us. I mean, check your phone right now! See the missing calls."

Quinn did exactly as Santana said. Sge had eight from Brittany, ten from Santana and nineteen from her mom. She also had nine from other Cheerios and two from Rachel.

"My battery died." Quinn took the last sip of her coffee.

"How about Friday?"

"I was at the party!"

"Well, so tell me what happened on Thursday, no excuses this time."

Quinn bit her lip. She didn't have any excuses, or explanations that Santana would accept.

"Why are you doing this?" the blonde asked Quinn.

"I just..." Quinn was speechless. She made a gesture at the waiter. She wouldn't explain everything that had happened to her. Because, once, she was just like Brittany and Santana, but then she lost trust in all of them. Quinn was pretending to still be like she was before, dating a football player and friends with the Cheerios. She wasn't friends with the Cheerios, but she _was_ dating Sam Evans. The problem was that she didn't like him... She just liked him as a friend, and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Because she wouldn't love anyone as much as she used to lve Puck, and she wouldn't trust anyone as she used to trust Mikayla...

"As we were saying," the brunette continued, "we think you should give us a chance. I don't know what's going on in your mind, but I do know you need to push away that thought and just listen." She paused. "Think about it. You won't regret it."

They left Quinn sitting on that table, still by herself.

Now she _did_ feel kind of lonely.

* * *

**Review? Please, it means the world to me.**

**Also, for you, Finchel fans, I've published a new Finchel fic– including Quick, Klaine and Brittana (:**


End file.
